1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting an image display device, such as a monitor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art monitor stand. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art monitor stand is provided with a base 1, a movable column 2, and a hinge 5. The base 1 is placed on a floor, and the movable column 2 is movably mounted on the base 1 for movement in an up/down direction. The hinge 5 is mounted on top of the movable column 2 for tilting a monitor (not shown) in a front/rear direction.
A height of the monitor is adjusted by using the movable column 2, and a tilting angle of the monitor is adjusted by using the hinge 5. However, the related art monitor stand has several problems. First, the friction between the movable column 2 and the base 1 during height adjustment of the monitor generates much noise, and handling of the movable column 2 is not easy due to the weight of the monitor. Second, the hinge 5 has many components, such as a plurality of friction springs, or torsion springs, washers, nuts, and so on. Accordingly, much time is required for fabrication of the hinge.